


Destiel Soulmate AU

by Destiel_is_the_bestiel



Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Relationship(s), Smut, Tattoos, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-08-22 05:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_is_the_bestiel/pseuds/Destiel_is_the_bestiel
Summary: In this universe, everybody is born with a tattoo of their soulmates last name on their wrist. If your soulmate dies before you meet them, it gets erased and replaced, but if you are lucky enough to meet the person with the last name on your wrist, it will never leave, remaining as a constant reminder of what was.Castiel Novak is a 20 year old heading off to college.His soulmate is somebody with the last name, Winchester. He meets his roommate, Sam Winchester, but Sam's soulmate says moore, who he had already met. Castiel believes that he is not met for true love, that is until Sam's older brother shows up.Please give this a read it means a lot to me





	1. Castiel's family

In this universe, everybody is born with a tattoo of their soulmates last name on their wrist. If your soulmate dies before you meet them, it gets erased and replaced, but if you are lucky enough to meet the person with the last name on your wrist, it will never leave, remaining as a constant reminder of what was.

 

Castiel Novak looked down at the name on his wrist, “Winchester”, Cas had memorized the spelling, and practiced how to pronounce it. In all honesty, Cas is a very pessimistic person and was expecting it to disappear, or never meet the person to match the name. He walked back into his room and grabbed the last box, walking towards the door, leading to the hallway of his father, Chuck’s house.

  
  


He walked past his father who was seated with Michael and Gabriel, who are Castiel’s siblings. Chuck is a priest who’s soulmate died, Cas, Gabe, and Michael’s mother. She died giving birth to Castiel, which made Chuck hold a grudge on him.

 

Michael is 25, father’s favorite, still living at home. He met his soulmate about 2 years ago, a beautiful girl, but a she’s a bitch who sleeps around, but Michael doesn’t care. Michael doesn’t have to pay rent, or even get a job, as long as he “works” at his father’s writing company. All Chuck has Michael do is sit at a desk, twice a week and listen to music. But no matter what he does, he is always perfect. Michael never accepted Cas because he had grown close with his mother, and if Cas had never been born, she would still be alive.

 

Gabriel is 23, and attending a local college, studying to become an actor. He has not met his soulmate yet, but doesn’t really care to. Gabriel always was there for Cas, even if he was poking fun. Gabriel was the trickster of the house, but he really does love his family more than he cares to admit. Gabriel never held the death of their mother against Cas. He didn’t agree with the way their father and brother treat Cas. But he couldn’t stand up to his father, even if he was paying rent, he would be kicked out. Secretly, Castiel is his favorite brother.

 

Cas walked towards the kitchen door and attempted to open it, awkwardly failing. Gabriel stood up and took the box from Cas’ hands, allowing him to open the door. Gabriel followed Cas to the moving van and placed the box down inside, he turned to Cas, “Cas, if you have any issues at college, let me know and I’ll come and beat their asses.” He brought Cas into a hug, “Good luck at college, make sure to meet that Winchester.” Cas smiled widely, he was so grateful to have Gabe, he was the only one in the family who really cared about him.

 

Cas climbed into the driver’s seat of his car and opened the window, Gabe walked over, “Goodbye, baby bro.” “Bye Gabe.” He drives away, away from the house he grew up in, away from his loving brother. But also away from the father who hated him, and away from the brother who refused to acknowledge him as a brother. A tear slipped down his face, sadness? Or was it relief and happiness?


	2. Winchester brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter introduces two brothers, Sam and Dean. Yes I know that it's short but it's just to kick off the story.

((Authors note here: I understand that depression does not just go away easily, and I’m sorry if this doesn’t represent how depression really is. My heart goes out to those who struggle or have struggled in the past.))

 

Dean Winchester going to college, as was his brother Sam. Dean was 21, 3 years older than Sam. Dean waited until Sam was 18 before going to college, he didn’t want to leave Sam alone with John, their father. John is an abusive alcoholic. 

 

When Dean was 12 and Sam was 9, their mother died in a car accident. John was driving his car and ran a stop sign by accident and was t-boned by a semi, injuring John, and fatally wounding Mary. The EMT’s had to use the jaws of life to pry her out of the car. She had a large piece of glass piercing her chest, causing a pulmonary edema, aka blood filling her lung. She was brought to the hospital where she fought tooth and nail to stay alive, for her boys, and for her husband. But in the end, her injuries got the best of her, sending John into a alcohol induced downhill spiral.

 

He quit his job when Dean was 14, forcing Dean to get a part time job at the mechanic down the street. Dean cared for Sam pretty much on his own. Dean slowly started becoming more depressed, eventually attempting to kill himself. He was only 16, he went to his room, tied a belt around the ceiling fan and around his neck. He kicked away the stool that stood under him, creating a large crash. Sam heard the sound and ran to Dean’s room, discovering Dean hanging by his neck. Sam ran over and stood up on the stool, took out the pocket knife Dean gave him for Christmas, and cut through the leather belt, sending Dean to the ground. Sam undid the belt and pulled it off of Dean’s neck, leaving a red mark. When Dean looked up and saw the tears running down Sam’s face, he knew he would never try that again, he couldn’t leave Sam alone with John.

 

Dean climbed into his car, a black 1967 Chevy Impala he saved up for. He waited for Sam to climb in, then drove off, not saying a word to their father, who was passed out drunk, again. Once they got onto the road, Dean looked down at his wrist, ‘Novak’ he then looked over to Sam, “So man, what do you think about this soulmate shit?” Sam smirked, “Well Dean, I found Jess, she’s going to the same college as us so I’m pretty sure it’s real.” Sam showed off his tattoo, ‘Moore’. Dean flashed him a quick smile, happy for Sam, but still not believing that he’ll ever find his ‘Novak’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll try to update either tonight or tomorrow. Until then, :D


	3. The first meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is short again, this I just had to leave it here though.

Castiel pulled up to the front office, and immediately exited his car. He walked up the steps and entered the grey building. He stepped up to the desk, where a grouchy old lady was sitting, she looked up at him, “Name?” “Oh, my name is Castiel Novak.” He sent her a quick smile, which she replied with a glare. “You’re in room 3941 with a Sam...Winchester, he wasn’t told he had a roommate, so you have to let him know that if he has any problems, he should come speak to me.” Cas’ heart dropped, “Winchester?” She strengthened her glare, “Yeah, Winchester. Now get out of here.”

 

He walked out of the building with a stack of papers in his hands, but he couldn’t focus on filling them out, all he could think about was meeting Sam. Sam  _ has _ to be his soulmate, and they’re going to be living together. He got back in the car and drove to the 300’s lot, parked, and got out of the car. He walked up to the building and entered his key into the lock. He then walked upstairs to the 9th floor, then to the 41st room. He knocked on the door and was met with a tall man, with long hair, brushing his shoulders, but it didn’t take the breath out of Cas, the man looked beautiful but he didn’t make Cas feel butterflies in his stomach. “Hey, I’m Sam Winchester…” He stuck his hand out to shake Cas’ hand, “I didn’t realize I would have a roommate, sorry for the mess.” Cas chuckled, he doesn’t feel as uncomfortable anymore, “The old lady in the office building said to talk with her if you had a problem, but I wouldn’t, she’s kind of a bitch.” This sent Sam out into a full blown laugh attack, neck bent backward, looking at the sky, or in this case, the ceiling. 

 

Sam looked back at Cas, “Come on in man, so, what’s your name?” Cas facepalmed himself, before looking at Sam, “Sorry, my mind’s all over the place right now, I’m Castiel.” He smiled widely, “Novak, and um, you seem to be my soulmate.” He showed Sam his tattoo. Sam gawked at Cas’ tattoo, “Castiel, I-I’m not your soulmate.” Sam showed Cas his tattoo, it said ‘Moore’. Cas was heartbroken, how could this happen? “Oh” was all Cas could mutter out before he turned to leave the room. 

 

As he was rushing out of the room, he bumped into a man standing there stern, unfazed by Cas, but before he could complete his fall, the stranger caught him by the waist, Cas looked into the stranger’s eyes, they looked like the pine trees of the forest, the exotic aura of a baby dragon, the new, fresh baby leaves that just have begun to bloom in the spring, and god did Castiel already love them. The man helped Cas stand up not removing his gaze from Cas’ eyes. The man with the green eyes spoke up, “Hey, I’m Dean Winchester, you alright?” Cas tensed up, this has to be him, “I’m Castiel Novak.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update again either tonight or tomorrow. Thank you again for reading! Toodles


	4. Learning about Each other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas learn about each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update, I was planning on doing it yesterday but I had play practice, I had it today too but I was able to work on it before practice and just now.

Dean froze upon hearing the name ‘Novak’. He stepped back and bumped into the doorframe, “Castiel Novak? Is that what you said?” Cas nodded, “But you can call me Cas.” Dean slowly reached his arm out and showed Cas his tattoo. Cas laid his eyes on it, ‘Novak’. Cas held out his own arm and showed Dean the tattoo that said ‘Winchester’. Dean read it, over and over. He finally found him, his soulmate. A tear fell down his face, but he didn’t bother wiping it. He walked forward and pulled Castiel into a hug, their moment quietly interrupted by Sam, “Okay, I’m gonna give you guys your moment.” He quickly exited the room.

 

When Dean felt Cas start to sob, and he couldn’t help but cry as well, “Castiel, I can’t believe it” was all that he could utter. Cas pulled away, but slid his hand into Dean’s, “Dean Winchester, I’ve been looking for you for a long time, I’m not planning on letting you go.” Dean chuckled at Cas’ comment, “You gotta know that’s a  _ little _ creepy, man.” Cas laughed and wiped away Dean’s tears. Dean wrapped his hand around the back of Cas’ neck and brought him in close. Dean slowly pressed his lips against Cas’, sending fireworks into their stomachs. Dean continued to kiss Cas, this was all he ever wanted, somebody who could love him.

 

Dean pulled away from Cas’ mouth, a trail of saliva between them. He ran his fingers up and wiped away the saliva from Cas’ lips. Smiling awkwardly he spoke, “So, I guess we should get to know each other.” Cas smiled back before replying, “Yeah, probably, so, do you wanna go on a date, maybe like now?” 

 

Dean pulled Cas by the hand, out of the room. They walked down town to a little cafe called ‘Café de Spécialité’ Dean held the door open for Cas, “After you, sir.” Cas walked in and sat at a table, across from Dean. “So, Dean, what would you like to drink? I’ll go get them.” Dean looked up and then back at Cas, “Surprise me.” Cas stood up and pressed a kiss into Dean’s hair before walking to the counter.

 

He looked at the menu, clueless on what to get for Dean. He didn’t know if Dean liked coffee, hot chocolate, or tea. Cas decided to order them both cappuccinos. He held the steaming coffees in his hands and walked back to the table. He sat down across from Dean and placed the cappuccinos down, “This good? I just got basic cappuccinos.” Dean picked up his drink, “This is perfect… So Castiel, tell me about yourself, I know nothing about you.” “I know nothing about you either, but since you asked, I’m studying to be a doctor, I have 2 older brothers, Gabriel and Michael. My mother died when I was born causing my eldest brother, Michael, and my father hate me for it. I had to pay rent to my father while Michael could just stay there for free. Gabriel doesn’t blame me for my mother’s death, so I’ve always had him. What about you?” 

 

Dean was dumbfounded, this man’s family hates him, but he still seems to be so optimistic. “Wow Cas, that was quite a life story, I guess it’s my turn. So, I was 12 when my dad was driving with my mom and they got into a car accident, which killed my mother, leaving my brother and I with my dad. My dad started drinking a lot, beating me. 2 years later, my dad quit his job so I had to step up and get a job. I was really depressed because of my father, he continued to beat me and would sometimes even hurt Sammy. When I was 16 I tried to kill myself, but my brother saved me. I didn’t try again after that. Soon as Sam was 18 enough, I took him and came here.” Dean sighed, and noticed his vision was blurry with tears. 

 

Cas reached his hand up and wiped away the tear that started to roll down Dean’s face. Dean looks down before Cas says, “Dean, I see now why you’re my soulmate.” Dean looks up at Castiel, “What do you mean?” Cas smiles, “We both have had screwed up, painful lives, but no matter what we went through, we’re still here. Mind if I kiss you?” Dean was taken aback, “We kinda already made out, so…” “Well, Dean, that was kinda in the heat of the moment, so I just wanted to make sure it’s okay.” Dean just reached his hand up and pulled his soulmate into a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for continuing this story. I'm sorry if I can't update this for a few days, I have bowling starting soon and I'm helping with the school play. But I promise this will be updated by saturday.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has issues and Cas helps resolve them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long, I've had so much shit going on that I haven't had time to update

Dean and Cas walked out of the cafe, hand in hand. Unsure of where to go, Dean pulled Cas towards the park. They sat down on a bench, Dean resting his arm around Cas’ shoulders, Cas leaning into Dean. “Dean, I’ve only known you for a short time, but you’re so amazing and gorgeous. I don’t want to live without you in my life.” Cas laid his head down on Dean’s shoulder, “Cas, I feel the same way. But if I’m honest, this is all moving so fast. I don’t know if I’m ready for all of this.” Cas sat back up, processing what Dean just said, trying to straighten himself up, “Dean, I’m sorry. I realize I’m being annoying, I’ve read up on so many stories on people finding their soulmates and how it instantly clicked. I’m so sorry, I’m rambling, I’ll go now.” 

Cas grabbed his coat and stood, walking away briskly, only to be stopped by a strong hand on his shoulder, “Cas wait!” Cas blinked away the tears that were forming in his eyes before turning around. “Cas, you aren’t annoying by any means, it’s just that, I’ve… um, I’ve seen people find and lose their soulmates, I’m just afraid that I’ll lose you if I get too attached.” Cas turned to face Dean, “Dean, you won’t lose me, I promise that I’ll always be here.”

Dean took a deep breath, “Cas, my Uncle Bobby lost his soulmate in a horrific way, her twin sister snuck into the house and killed her, so Uncle Bobby found his wife being murdered by a person who looks just like her, covered in her blood. Now, I know that that’s an extreme case but it still scarred me for life.” Cas grabbed Dean’s hands, “Dean, I understand that you’re hesitant, but I don’t have an evil twin, and I’ll never let you get hurt again. Dean, I’m sorry for pushing you and rushing this.” Dean squeezed Cas’ hands tighter, “Castiel, nothing is being rushed, I want this, I want you in my life. I’m sorry if I seem closed off or if I push you away, it’s just what I do, and I know it's selfish and an asshole thing for me to ask, but please stay by me, please” Dean’s eyes were welling up.

Cas pulled Dean’s hands down, wrapping Dean’s hand’s around his own waist. Dean replied by nuzzling his head into the crook of Cas’ neck, “Cas, I don’t have a roommate, so would you like to stay the night?” Cas chuckled, “Dean, I would enjoy that.” And so, the two men walked back to Dean’s apartment, hand in hand, like they were before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of thanksgiving break. HAPPY THANKSGIVING I LOVE YOU ALL. <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cas and Dean have a movie night, it's cute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo, I said I would update before the weekend ended, and guess what? I did. I know it's last minute but I did it.

Dean opened his door and held it for Cas, “Thank you, Dean.” Dean closed the door and leant his back against it, before walking away from it, leaving it locked. He walked over to the T.V and turned it on, “So, Cas, what would you like to watch, I’ve got Netflix.” Dean was so nervous and Cas could tell. Cas found it adorable, “Hmm, I think we should watch Titanic.” Dean was shocked, he didn’t take Cas as a sappy movie type. “Sure Cas, I’ll go make some popcorn.” With that, Dean left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

 

Cas sat down on the couch and picked up the remote, going onto Netflix and selected Titanic. Dean came in with a bag of microwave popcorn that had been poured into a bowl. “So Cas, have you seen this movie?” Cas widened his eyes and looked at Dean, “Yeah, have  _ you? _ ” Dean looked down, “No, I haven’t actually.” Cas smirked up at Dean, “Well, we have to change that, c’mon.” Cas patted the spot next to him. Dean sat down next to Cas and placed the bowl on his own lap. Cas pressed play, and the movie started. 

 

About halfway through the movie, Cas started to fall asleep, resting his head on Dean’s shoulder, and arm around his stomach. Dean stopped paying attention to the movie, instead paying attention to Cas, the way he’s breathing, the way his eyes flutter when he tries to stay awake, the way he pulls Dean ever so slightly closer every time there’s a loud noise from the movie. Dean pressed his lips to Cas’ hair, which wakes Cas. He looked up at Dean and made a sound, “Hmm?” Dean looked down into Cas’ eyes, “Cas, I’m so glad that you’re my soulmate, I-I love you.” 

 

That woke Cas up. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, attempting to wipe away the tiredness. Did he hear Dean right? Did he already tell him that he loves him? Of course Cas loves Dean, he just didn’t want to scare Dean away. Dean started to fidget because of Cas’ silence “Cas, say something please.” Cas didn’t say anything, he was too stunned. He placed his hand on the side of Dean’s face and brought it close, pressing their lips together, hoping that Dean would understand what he was trying to say. Dean pressed back into the kiss, content with Castiel’s answer, when Cas pulled away. “Dean, I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably going to end this soon, not to many chapters left. Sorry it was short again, I just didn't have much time. Luv you guys!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big time jump, 2 years! Adorable fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to update. I've been doing so much as school lately.

It’s been 2 years since they met each other, they’ve been living together for about a year. Dean has planned something special this morning.

Dean woke up in Castiel’s arms, nuzzled into his chest. Dean wasn’t someone who normally is all mushy and chickflicky, but Cas didn’t judge him, so he wrapped his arm around Cas and pulled him even closer.

Cas woke up when Dean pulled him close, he wasn’t upset though, it was already 10 am. “Good morning Dean.” Dean looked up into Castiel’s face, “Did I wake you Cas?” Cas shook his head and softly smiled, “I was already starting to wake up anyway.” Dean leant up and pecked Cas on the lips before striding out of bed, “I’m making breakfast!” Cas looked up at Dean, “I’ll help.” Cas pulled the blanket off and threw it to the other side of the bed. Dean was holding the bedroom door open for Cas, “Well, c’mon.”

The men entered the kitchen, “So Cas, what should we make, I was thinking pancakes, eggs, bacon and whatever else you want.” Cas’ jaw dropped, “Dean, that’s quite a lot of food.” Dean smirked at him, “Can never have too much food.” “If I must choose, I’d say, sausage and some toast would be fitting additions.” “Sounds great Cas!” Dean was smiling widely.

The two men spent an hour and a half, cooking their breakfast, side by side, surprising each other with little kisses. They sat down at the table that held their spread of food. They finished their food and put away the leftovers. Dean spoke up, “I’ll clean up, go lay down or something.” Cas was glad Dean offered to clean, it meant that he could start his plan.

Dean finished cleaning and walked into the bedroom. Cas was standing in the middle of the room, roses in his hand, but it was Dean who started talking, “Castiel, when I first met you, I was worried, scared, confused, and most of all, glad. Glad that you were the one destined to be my soulmate, glad that I would get to know you.” Dean lowered himself onto one knee and pulled out a small square box. He opened it and revealed a single gold band, “Cas, I love you so much, you are everything to me. You’re my boyfriend, now I would love for you to be my fiance, and eventually my husband.”

Cas hadn’t moved from his position, he didn’t even respond before he started laughing. Dean’s face fell, “What the fuck Cas! I pour my heart out to you and you laugh it off?” Cas wiped the tears that were forming in his own eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small red velvety box, “I guess my plans are ruined. Dean, I would love to marry you, I was actually hoping to be the one who proposes, but as long as I get to be your husband, I’ll be happy.” Cas opened the box, it was holding a thin silver band. Dean chuckled, “I guess we both are really a couple of saps.” Dean wrapped his arm around Cas’ waist and pulled him closer, “I would love to marry you Castiel. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I'm not sure if this should be the last chapter of if I should write an epilogue, LMK down in the comments

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this is going to be multiple chapters long. Sorry for not introducing the Winchester brothers in this chapter. This was mainly to introduce Castiel's family. Please leave Kudos and Comments


End file.
